The Alpha and Omega
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: "One will disappear in a land without flowers, One will be killed in the hand of another mortal." The poem to Elm and Oak will define the remaining of Pokemon's world. The dex holder, will face their truth. Based on Pokemon Special! Pairing inside!
1. Darkrai's Call

Hi!

I began to work on this story! It will be my main story, please review!

It contains pairings too, mostly, Mangaquestshipping.

This is the adventure of all the dex holders in Johto, HGSS mode.

Prologue: Darkrai's Call

"How is it Professor Elm?"

"Whoa!"

An old man with grey hair because of age opened the door rudely, slamming the door to the wall just beside the wooden door, creating a heavy and loud noise that break the usual silence in the room. The old man, who has square and wrinkled face but has an aura of nobility and prestige, grinned, exposing his white teeth to his surroundings. He is wearing a white laboratory coat and long pants. A backpack covered the back part of his body, and he seems very cheerful and happy.

The other man, who was shocked by the old man's sudden outburst, dropped the Poke ball that he grabbed just a while ago. He is a mature man, even though he is not as old as the one who shocked him. He is wearing round glasses and white laboratory coat. Nevertheless, he has different aura from the older man. He doesn't spread the aura of prestige, but only intelligence, but still, he is respected.

They are Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

"Whoa, Professor Oak! You almost gave me heart attack!" Professor Elm said, bending his body down to grab the Poke ball that he held before. He smiled, exposing a happy aura around the laboratory.

"Calm down, Elm. I was not doing that with purpose, you know," Professor Oak replied, scratching the back part of his head because of embarrassment. "But please, You would not suffer any heart attack, I suppose? You just exaggerate thing," He said, giving Professor Elm a mischievous grin.

"Well, I must think about my old life too, but I kind of admit that I exaggerate things," Elm said, wiping the Poke ball from the dust that surrounds it.

"I see...," Professor Oak said, resting his chin on his right palm. His black and smart eyes scanned the laboratory room. Professor Elm's old laboratory. There is no so much change in the laboratory. There is a round table, just like a large research table on which the three starter Pokemon of Johto are placed, a Personal Computer, a square table-like machine, which has a function to heal the wound of Pokemon, the same as the one that Nurse Joy uses to heal in Pokemon Center, a table and drawer full of important documents, and the last, a shelf which is full of books. The laboratory has not changed a bit. The only difference is the expression of Pokemon Elm's face, which seems older and older.

"So how is the condition of the dex holder of Kanto?" Out of the blue, Professor Elm said, smiling.

"Well Red is still on the top of Mt Silver, but I heard that he will return in no time. Green, well my grandson is still running the errand as Viridian City Gym Leader. Blue... I seldom hear anything about her, maybe she just wandered around, her girlish like or maybe she is in her home with her parents in Sevii Island. Yellow... she stays in her uncle's house, taking care of Viridian forest's Pokemon," Professor Oak said. His eyes stared at the ceiling, with his left hand is on his hips, and his chin is resting on his right palm. Typical Professor Oak when he is thinking.

"I see," Professor Elm replied briefly.

"What about Gold and Silver?" Professor Oak said.

"Gold, well... he is running an errand as Pokemon hatcher. Silver, I don't know," Professor Elm said. "It is a suprise that Gold can run his errand well," he continued.

Professor oak laughed, then, he approached the Personal Computer just beside Professor Elm. The PC has been turned on, and it shows a picture of Pokemon, a Pokemon with 4 legs and covered in white. The Pokemon has a head which is protruded to the front, and the existence of a thing that shape just like a circle that surrounds the middle part of its body can be seen. The Pokemon exhibited an existence full of nobility, and with its red eyes, it could be feared by all the civilians in the world.

"Arceus, right?" Professor Oak finally said, after he had stared at the Personal Computer for a while. "A Pokemon that is called as God," he continued, still staring at the screen in awe.

"Yeah. The Alpha Pokemon," Professor Elm replied. He has just finished wiping the Poke ball that he is holding. "It is described in the mythology that it was emerged from an egg, in the shapeless world, a world in which the effulgence and darkness have not been created, then, after Arceus had emerged from the egg, it began to shape the world," Professor Elm continued.

"Yeah. I took an interest in this Pokemon too. Not only because it is a legendary pokemon, but it also created the world long time ago, before the human's existence… It gave me an extraordinary feeling," Professor Oak said. "And somehow, malevolent feeling," he continued, sighing.

"Malevolent?" Professor Elm tilted his head, as if he is observing and digesting the older professor's word. "What do you mean?" He continued.

"I don't know, Elm. I just felt weird. Back on my visit in Sinnoh, I heard all the things about the Pokemon. Only this Pokemon which was remained mysterious for me," Professor Oak said. His eyes showed Professor Elm that his mind is traveling his past, in his visit to Sinnoh.

"That's why I called you, Professor Oak. Not only because you are the smartest all among the professors, but also, you have visited Sinnoh! The origin of this Arceus legend!" Professor Elm said enthusiastically. His sudden outburst jolted Professor Oak a little backwards, but he remained calm.

"Eh? Why don't you just ask Professor Rowan?" Oak asked.

"Well, I thought about that too. But, I thought that the distance between Johto and Sinnoh is so… far, and you know, professor Oak, umm," Elm answered Oak's question sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head and blushed a little because of embarrassment.

"What?" Oak said briefly, tilting his head out of confusion.

"He is scary," Elm finally said.

Professor Oak sweet dropped. He knew that Elm is a shy man, but to think of his reason, he couldn't help but smile.

"Well, okay then… What do you want to ask?" Professor Oak said, inserting both of his palms to the laboratory's pocket. His eyes and face began to be seen serious again, just like when he faced a very difficult question.

And it must be difficult. Elm is a professor after all.

The silence covered the laboratory, releasing a very strange aura. The only voice or sound that could be heard is the sound of New Bark town's breeze that flew through the laboratory from an opened window. The breeze fluttered tip of some document and research paper.

"I have two questions," Professor Elm finally said. He fixed the position of his glasses and brushed his hair a little.

"Say it," Professor Oak replied.

"In the Ruins of Alph, the archeologist of Johto found this," Professor Elm said. He pulled the drawer of one of his table. Then, he took a stone, not a stone again. It has a size which is the same of 2 document paper, and it seems like a tablet. A writing could be seen. A creature which is carved could be seen over the writings. It is unown writing. And the creature seems to be…

"Arceus," Professor Oak said in a confused tone and look. He observed the tablet and read the words which take a shape of Unown. It is consisted of 5 Unown, 5 words. Oak read the writing and gasped.

"Omega," he said in awe.

"Yeah, omega," Elm emphasized.

The silence covered the laboratory again once more. As if both of the Professors are thinking, the calm breeze finally stopped. There is no any sound that can be heard in the laboratory.

"Elm. How could you find this? I thought Ruin of Alph only stored the secret of the legendary Pokemon in Johto and Kanto!" he said, staring at Professor Elm.

"Not only Arceus, we found about Hoenn and Sinnoh legendary Pokemon too," Elm replied.

"What?"

Suddenly the morning sun of the sky which could be seen from the window turned dark. All the bird Pokemons which took a rest on the sills flapped their wings, and flew to the sky above. The darkness spread the whole laboratory. The light couldn't be turned off, and the body of both of professors froze. They couldn't move their body any inch, as if there is a force that froze their body.

Suddenly, a dark hole on the floor could be seen. The existence of a creature could be felt there. Both of the professors still paralyzed, not knowing what to do.

And, the creature appeared.

The creature looks just like a shadow. It has blue ocean eyes and a red collar could be seen. A hair, white hair which is flew just like flame spread the aura of darkness. The creature is floating in the air, and staring at the professors fearfully. Suddenly, it began to chant a poem, or whatever it is, with its telepathy.

_Listen, listen mortal…_

_Alpha will appear when the moon is the shiniest…_

_Alpha will turn to Omega…_

_Spreading hatred and rage to the world…_

_Creating the land of beautiful hatred…_

_One must face Alpha's rage…_

_One will disappear in the land without flowers…_

_One will be killed in the hand of another mortal…_

_Cursed those who have ears but not listen…_

_Blessed those who trusts miracle…_

And with those words, The creature sank to the hole, and the sky has been recovered again, as if nothing's happened.

But not for Elm and Oak.

They knelt in awe, still staring at the floor where the dark hole first appeared. Their mouths are still opened, and Professor Elm's body can't stop shivering. His body can't stop trembling. Professor Oak, even though he is not shivering, but his expression is full of fear. His eyes widened, and he is still frozen on the floor. Even though the existence of the creature has been vanished, they still couldn't move their body any inch. Even a word has not released from their mouths. Yet, their mind traveled everywhere. Their expressions reflect the expression of a child who has seen a ghost.

And they have.

Darkrai...

And after 5 minutes kneeling, finally a voice of Professor Oak could be heard.

"Call the dex holder!"


	2. A Shady Silhouette

Chapter 1: A Shady Silhouette?

"Lovely weather, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

The afternoon time in route 29 is, as usual, a peaceful time. The calm breeze fluttered the tip of tall grass and exuberant trees peacefully. The Pokemon just like Sentrets and Rattatas could be seen playing on the grass field. From a distance, the existence of windmills of New Bark town could be seen, whirling its mills slowly, to show that the wind is a small one. The sun shines brightly, spreading its light to all the creatures of the world. To Pokemon and human.

Gold and Crystal are not exception.

They are walking slowly along the road of route 29. Gold, as usual, is wearing his base ball like cap and holding a billiard cue. The existence of goggles could be seen dangling on the top of his hat. His messy and raven hair decorated his head and face. He is wearing a short sleeves red shirt and short pants, completed with a pair of sport shoes. With amber eyes which embellish his face, he is walking straight to New Bark Town.

Crystal is different now. She is not wearing the same attire as she used to be when she was just 11 years old. She is wearing a red shirt, which is covered with jumper-styled pants, which is stained with blue color. The jumper pants are not long either; it only covered a quarter of her leg. The presence of a large white hat with a red ribbon could be seen. The hat is extremely huge until it covered almost all part of his hair. On the left and right side of her hat, the pig-tailed hair could be seen. It curved upwards. She is wearing two star earrings which are dangled on both of her ears.

Their presences don't seem to disturb the other Pokemons in Route 29, as if their presence has been waited by the Pokemons. Even some Sentrets are walking beside Gold and Crystal, as if they are trying show the road to them, so that they will not lose their way.

But they will not. The Johto region, especially New Bark town, has been their home region and town. They will not lose easily.

"I wonder where is Silver now," Gold said, breaking the usual silence from those two. Indeed, Gold is a good ice breaker. He always makes a conversation if he feels bored. He is a hot blooded guy, surely and admittedly

"How could I know? He is our best friend. I know that full well, but he always disappears when we tried to call him," Crystal replied, sighing. Crystal, on the other hand, always becomes the one who end the conversation, the complete opposite of Gold. Nobody knows why they can make a good friend, if we remember their opposite disposition.

"Yeah, typical Silver… It's a little surprising for me though, Professor Elm suddenly called us to have a meeting," Gold said, grinning, as though he tried to continue the conversation. It is very expected from Gold, because of his buoyant personality.

"Yeah. Professor Oak too, I wonder… and worried," Crystal said, lowered her head a little, revealing her sad face. Even though her face is hidden behind her large hat, but still, Gold could feel her concerns toward Professor Oak and Professor Elm. How could not? They are her teacher, and the one who gave her Pokedex and Chikorita to her. Well, and she worked in Professor Oak's laboratory too, so they must be close. There is no doubt that she is worry.

Gold worries too, but not as much as Crystal.

Being a serious girl as she usually is, she is someone who usually takes all the problems seriously, even though it was just a call from Professor Oak and Elm to command them to come to New Bark town, there is a tone which is full of fear in their voice. Not only Crystal, even Gold could feel it too. There is something happened.

"No need to worry, super serious gal!" Gold said, grinning, hitting Crystal's back gently, in order to comfort her.

"Don't call me like that, please!" Crystal replied. She raised her voice, and her head too a little. She seems irritated by the sudden call of her nickname that Gold gave when they first met. He always called her like that, and she always reminds him not to call her like that. But, usual Gold, he won't stop no matter how hard Crystal tries.

Just like now…

"No way. As long as you have that stupid and useless characteristic!" Gold said with a smile decorated his face, disagreeing with Crystal's last statement. His habit to call his friend with nickname is his style (or so what he said). Just like "Wild girl" for Sapphire, "Prissy boy" for Ruby, and the last, "Super serious gal" from Crystal. His habit has not changed though, performing his charming childish aura that he always has.

"What did you mean stupid and useless?" Crystal replied, she began more and more irritated.

"Nah, forget it!" Gold said briefly, in attempt to end the stupid conversation. He waved his palm in front of Crystal's face. Then, he pointed a building, which seems like a laboratory just in front of them. "Look at that! New Bark town!" he said cheerfully, still with his stupid grinning.

Crystal turned her head from Gold's face to the building he is pointing to. The building is maybe the largest inside New Bark town, the town where wind of impeding change. The home town of Gold. But he no longer lives there. He has moved to Goldenrod city, to help Crystal and Professor Oak in their research (even though he is not counted in "helping" because of his attitude. You must know what I mean). He hasn't back to New Bark town for a long time.

"New Bark town hasn't changed a bit," he murmured, in a low voice.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Let's go to Professor Elm's laboratory!" she said, pacing through the road. Gold followed her from behind, trying to chase her a little. Elm's laboratory is the nearest building from the entrance, so it only took 30 seconds for Gold and Crystal to arrive there. After they had arrived, Crystal fixed her hat for a while, and stared at the laboratory with eyes full of concern, while Gold, only smiled at the laboratory, as if the laboratory is some kind of amusement park.

Professor Elm's laboratory hasn't changed any bit too. It is still the biggest building in the town. The red roof which is completed with white wooden wall can be seen, giving a simple impression to those who passed by. The Elm laboratory is indeed a simple one, not as big or as complete as Oak laboratory in Pallet town, nevertheless, there is so many discoveries which is produced from this laboratory, thanks to Professor Elm's hard work and the Pokedex holder's influence.

"Come on," Crystal said, shooting out his right hand in order to knock the door, only to be stopped by Gold. "What?" she said afterwards, glancing at Gold a little bit.

"Must now? Can't we do something like buying meals?" Gold whined, with a rather not agree tone and face.

"Of course not!" Crystal shouted at him. "How if they really are in danger?" she said with a serious tone. Her hands are resting on her hips.

"Aw… come on," Gold whined even more. He clasped his hand together in front of her chest, hoping that Crystal will let him go. "I am very hungry," he said. "Beside, if you take a good look on the laboratory, there is nothing happened! Come on!" he said, just like a baby who demands candy from his mum.

"And I am not! We must meet Professor….," Crystal said.

_Gruukk…_

"Eh?" Crystal stopped her previous words, her cheeks began to blush because of embarrassment. Still with hands on her hips, she looked at the stomach where the sound appeared.

_Grruuuuukkkk…_

"Eh?" Crystal sweat dropped, so does Gold. Their eyes are only are aiming on Crystal's stomach. Gold is grinning, because of the sound, while for Crystal, she's embarrassed by that stupid, but the real sound.

"Come on, admit it! You are hungry!" Gold said, pointing his cue at Crystal's stomach, which produced the sound. He is grinning.

"I am not!"

_…_

The "Gruk" sound of Crystal's stomach began to become louder and louder, releasing an embarrassing sound that shows that Crystal is really hungry. Her hands are not on her hips again anymore. She fixed her white hat, and smiled at Gold.

"Ok. I admit it. I am hungry! Okay, I'll buy some meals. But just for a while, okay?" Crystal said, waving her forefinger in front of Gold, commanding Gold not to take so long. For the reply, Gold nodded slightly, with a grin still decorated his face. As for Crystal, she hid her head with her hat, thanking the hat for having a very big and wide size.

"Okay, Come on Super Serious Gal!" Gold said, running to the nearest Sandwich restaurant, followed behind by Crystal.

Before 3 minutes…

"Oh come on, serious gal! You are such a Slowpoke!" Gold said, as he pacing through the road which leads to the Sandwich restaurant. He shot out his tongue a little bit, flirting Crystal who is left behind. Only to make Crystal angry…

"What did you say?" Crystal replied, in an angry tone. Gold knows that if he mocked Crystal, she will always angry, but somehow, it encourages Gold to mock her more, despite of his awareness that it will make her angry.

Gold took a glance on the road in front of them, where he found something weird. Something doesn't seem to be right here. The Sandwich restaurant's building hasn't changed too indeed, from the one he used to went to. A tall building where a large sandwich banner could be seen dangling. The wall is made of glass, and outdoor table can be seen. The difference is that this restaurant is weirdly quiet. The sandwich restaurant that Gold remembered is a restaurant that always crowd. No, not like this… This is unusual. The pokemons usually gather up around this restaurant, waiting for the customer to give them some food. But their existences are nowhere to be seen.

Is this present famous Sandwich Restaurant of New Bark town? No. There is something not right here. Awkward…

Gold stopped his pace, after he had seen this. He leaned forward, in order to take a better look of the restaurant. He could see the silhouette of someone, maybe the shopkeeper, with his or her arms, both of his or her arms are upwards, as if they are threatened by pointing weapon. Another silhouette, in front of the shopkeeper could be seen too. He (as Gold presumed) seems to cross his arms in front of his chest.

Wait? Not only one?

Two…three… no, more than eight people. What has happened?

Crystal stopped besides him, leaving a screech voice because the friction of the shoes and the ground. The dust scattered around her shoes. Just about when she started to yell him, Gold covered her mouth with his left hand. His right hand is holding her billiard cue tightly, as if he prepared a battle stance. Crystal, who is surprised by Gold's sudden action, traveled her eyes from Gold's face to the Sandwich restaurant, where she could see the same view with Gold's.

"What?" she whispered, after Gold had stopped covering her mouth.

"Something has happened there. I wonder," Gold said, still with the same battle stance.

They stared at the Sandwich Restaurant for some moment. The calm breeze has changed into a stronger wind, as if something malevolent is happened right here, in New Bark town. Or maybe something's really happened. The wind blew Gold's hair bang, much for his displeasure, but he didn't care about it (his hair is always messy after all). He kept staring at the restaurant.

A concern look could be seen from Crystal's expression. She could feel the change intensity of wind too, making her felt uncomfortable. Her face began to become more and more serious. Even her big hat can't hide that.

"I'll take a look. You wait here, miss serious," Gold finally said, breaking the silence. His face is different now. He didn't show everybody a stupid face, but a mature, and serious one.

"What? No! I'll go with you!" Crystal disagreed.

"Don't argue right now, please. I need to check something there. I don't want you to be hurt. Okay? The shopkeeper maybe is in danger now. I need to be as fast as lightning," Gold said. His tone is different now.

"But," Crystal hesitated.

"Please," Gold said, taking a glance at Crystal's worried expression.

And after 30 seconds silence, Crystal nodded her head, and Gold dashed forward, to the restaurant.


	3. Raid ON the City, Knock Out Evil Tusk

Chapter 3 : Raid On The City, Knock Out Evil Tusk

"Okay. I'm already here. Now, the big question is, what will I do?"

Now, Gold is at the entrance of the sandwich restaurant. The smell of sandwich is very good, showing the famous and delicacy of sandwich. As for Gold, he mumbled under his breath because he can't buy any sandwich now, because he must inspect something. But Gold knew that what he is doing is the right thing, he even left Crystal, because Gold has a feeling that this is a very dangerous situation. Leaving Crystal is the first and maybe the best thinking that he could make.

"Keh, I hope what I do is right," Gold said to himself, licking his lips with his tongue and grabbing his billiard cue tightly. After he had rubbed his nose, which has become his usual habit, he fixed his hat's position, and began to dash forward to the restaurant.

It took lower than seconds for Gold to dash, open the door hard, and grab his pokeball, which is consisted of Aitaro, his Aipom. After he had opened the door, he threw the Pokeball to the ground, revealing the monkey Pokemon in sparkle of light from Pokeball, and shouted with closed eyes.

"OKAY! NOW, WHAT ARE YOU…," Gold said.

_Buummm…_

"Eh?"

A white smoke which blocked Gold's vision began to spread everywhere. The smoke is unusually thick, as if the smoke made by someone… or by a pokemon. The smoke quickly covered everything in front of Gold. It has spread to every inch of the restaurant, not leaving anything behind. The shady silhouette still could be seen. Gold could see that they are wearing the same cap and maybe even the same uniform. The silhouette of the shopkeeper could not be seen again. Maybe he has hidden somewhere.

Gold blocked his nose, preventing the smoke to enter his eyes and nose. The smoke does not seem to be poisonous. It only made him felt stuffy. The silhouette began to approach him closer. Gold bowed his head and waved his hands frantically in attempt to wipe out all the smoke and clear out the smoke. His Aipom, Aitaro is standing besides Gold, staring worriedly at Gold. Just like Gold, It frantically moved its palm shaped tail hastily in order to clear out the smoke.

As the silhouette moved closer to Gold, Gold stared at the silhouette with inspecting eyes. His amber eyes are shooting daggers to the silhouette. After the silhouette move more and more closer, Gold could see the silhouette's black eyes, and he (as Gold presume) seems to wear some kind of scarf, which made him looks ridiculous too (Oh, please, wearing a hat and scarf, and moved with people with the same uniform, who won't think that they are ridiculous?). The Black eyes replied Gold's stare with a stare which is not a warm one, a stare which has an intention to kill and torture.

"Who are you?" Gold shouted. He stood again, preparing a battle stance with his Aipom besides him. "What are you doing here?" he continued, with white smoke surrounds him and the gap between him and the silhouette.

"Whoa, whoa! One question at a time!" Out of the blue, the silhouette replied. His tone is a quiet and calm one. Even though it is blocked by the white smoke, Gold could see that the silhouette began to cross his arms in front of his chest. His tone is somehow cold and malevolent too, which made Gold uncomfortable.

"You want to know who are we?" The silhouette continued, with some chuckles, which made Gold wanted to punch the silhouette's face. But Gold knew, from his experience, that attacking a foe without any plan is useless.

And as if the silhouette's statement is some kind of password of key word, the white smoke began to lift, revealing the face behind the silhouette.

A man, which tangibly older than Gold, has appeared, with 7 people behind him, maybe his underlings. He is wearing a black cap which covered his green hair. The presence of black uniform-like clothes (because all of them wear the same thing) with "R" word on the front part of uniform covered his body. Even his long pants have black color. The existence white gloves and boots could be seen too, showing the contrast of black and white color.

Gold gawked.

"You are team rocket!" he shouted at him, pointing his cue to the man's neck, even though it is not long enough to even touch his neck, Gold hopes it can intimidate him.

The man just smirked.

"Raid On The City, Knock Out Evil Tusks," he said firmly, smirking at himself, exposing his irritating grin.

_Outside the Sandwich Restaurant…_

"I hope he knows what he is doing," Crystal said sadly. Being left behind is not her style, she usually joins her friends to inspect such things. She doesn't know the reason why she obeyed Gold's request. She lowered her head, and grabbed a pokeball from her pocket. "Go, Cupeon!" she said, throwing a Pokeball to the mid air. After it hit the ground, a Pokemon has been released. Cubone, one of her faithful Pokemon has appeared. Cubone is a brown lizard-like pokemon which is standing on its two feet. It is wearing a bone mask and its right hand is grabbing its club firmly. It took a happy glance at Crystal as it is dancing around, feel happy because it was finally released by her and it could inhaled fresh and natural air (staying in laboratory all the time is a not good condition for Pokemon indeed).

"Cupeon," Crystal said, stopping her Pokemon's dance. She knelt beside her pokemon and patted her. "You...,"

But, before Crystal could continued, Cupeon growled frantically at the restaurant, pointing its club to the restaurant. "What happened?" Crystal said, traveling her eyes from her Pokemon to the restaurant's direction where she could see a certain white smoke is spread in the restaurant. Some of it has escaped from the restaurant, mixing itself with the air and disappeared in the atmosphere. Crystal frowned. Cupeon has not stopped growling frantically. Worried tone could be heard from its growl.

"Man! Gold is there!" Crystal said, standing finally after she had infiltrated every pieces of thinkings that flew through her mind. The wind began to blow stronger and stronger, wiping the white smoke hastily. Crystal dashed to the Sandwich Restaurant, followed by Cupeon which is left a little behind.

Is the restaurant burnt? Maybe. But no, it is improbable. Maybe she has seen a white smoke from the restaurant, but the presence of explosion has not been heard. The smoke is too white also to become the residue from flame. It is as if the smoke is produced by human or Pokemon. Smokescreen effect? No. Smokescreen produces black smoke, even though the thickness is the same with this white smoke.

But after that, Crystal smirked at herself.

"I should stop thinking just like Professor Oak.. Action speaks louder than words," she said to himself, only to be replied by a happy nod from her Cubone, which accidentally heard it.

_Back to the restaurant_

The smoke has finally lifted to the air, some of them has escaped from the restaurant, only to be wiped by the strong wind. Gold sighed in relieve as the smoke has finally gone, because he could see his opponent well. But Gold does not know whether he should be happy or not. The presences of eight people with the same clothes could be seen staring at him with cold eyes, moreover the one who Gold pointed by his billiard cue.

But that's not the only thing that Gold afraid of.

Team Rocket, a evil team which gathers its forces to rule the Pokemon's world should have been banished more than a year ago, after Giovanni had gone after he had found his son, Silver. Team Rocket should have disappeared from the civilization, disappeared as the time flew. But now, right in front of his amber eyes, the same team that has wreaked chaos to the Pokemon world has appeared again, completes with its member and usual clothes.

Gold gulped. After more than a year, there is no any news about their existence, as if their famous name has been eaten by the time. Gold almost forgot them, because he expected their appearance is nowhere again. Damn. How could this happen?

"Team Rocket?" Gold hesitated, but still, in a loud voice. "How could you? You all have been banished more than a year ago!" He said. His eyes seem to have filled with fire and hatred. How could he not? Team Rocket has done so many bad things to the Pokemon, a creature which Gold considers as partner.

"That is not your problem," The man in green hair said. "But as a gift after you had found us, I will let you know who am I," the man continued.

Silence began to spread among them. Their aura has been mixed, showing their seriousness. Aitaro too, it stared at the man disgustedly, just like Gold. The man, just like statue, still crossed his arms in front of his chest as he smirked widely, showing his pride and arrogance to Gold.

The smoke has finally disappeared, leaving 9 people in the restaurant with a Pokemon. The silence has not been broken by anybody, until Gold finally opened his mouth.

"Who?"he said, lowering his billiard cue down, and placed it on the back of his neck. He grabbed the cue with both of his hands, on each tip of the cue.

The man smirked again.

"I am Proton, the new team Rocket executive," he said. "The precious member of team Rocket," he continued, still with the same position as he used to be, with a proud, but cold and calm voice. "And you must be Gold," he continued.

Gold nodded reluctantly. This man, Gold has never seen him among team Rocket member. Maybe he is new? Gold hesitated. But he has too much confidence for a new team Rocket member.

Nah, who cares about that.

And with a nod, Gold stood Aitaro's tail gently. Knowing what it must do, Aitaro threw Gold with its hand-like tail to Proton, and Gold flew fast on the mid air, trying to give Proton a hit with his billiard cue.

But as if Proton has expected this, he smirked again for a countless time. Just before the hit landed to Proton's head, he closed his eyes, and grabbing Gold's billiard cue, and repelled it.

Gold was not shocked about it though. He athletically stood again, after flipped in the mid air. "Whatever you do must be the bad thing! I'll end it for good!" Gold said, with his Aitaro which is preparing a battle stance.

Proton sighed.

"No matter what we do, there are always so many people who disagree with us. You," Proton said, pointing his right forefinger to Gold, "...the Pokedex holders are not exception. Just like you and the girl out there," he continued, changing his forefinger's direction from Gold to "the girl out there" who happened to be Crystal.

Gold's eyes traveled from Proton's face to Crystal. His action was followed by Aitaro. Gold could see Crystal is walking approaching the restaurant, much for Gold's dismay. He has commanded Crystal to stay outside. Now, what is she doing! Damn! He muttered under his breath.

Crystal is just 8 meters from the restaurant's entrance, along with her Cubone.

Proton began his battle stance. He grabbed his Pokeball with a serious expression. "Another dex holders's existence is a dusturbance for me," he stated firmly, playing his Pokeball on his hand, and threw it to the ground. "GO, Misdreavus!" he shouted.

Misdreavus, the screech Pokemon. A ghost Pokemon who has little size, with big eyes. It floated in the air. Its hair-like head is fluttered by the wind a little, and the necklace like thing on his neck could be seen. Misdreavus, a Pokemon which always playing mischievous trick at night, and gathers fear as energy.

"Misdreavus, Power Gem!" Proton said, pointing his forefinger to a pillar which is located above Crystal. "Destroy that pillar!" he commanded his misdreavus.

"What? No?" Gold shouted, and without waiting for Misdreavus to release its attack or to wait Aitaro followed him, he dashed to Crystal who is outside. But Gold knew that Misdreavus's attack could penetrate the glass wall, and it could destroy the pillar.

Misdreavus's eyes began to glow, as if it stored an energy which is required to unleash the attack. And before 5 seconds, Misdreavus shot the pillar with a ray of light that sparkles as if they are gemstones. It penetrated the glass wall indeed.

"What?" That's the only respond that Crystal could say when she saw Gold is running to approach her hastily, followed by so many gemstones that have been prepared to pierce every creature which block their way. Crystal's eyes widened.

The glass wall has been broken into pieces, leaving its particle that is thrown by the gemstones from Misdreavus's attack. The attack is strong enough to destroy the pillar, even some of them are spread to Gold and Crystal's direction.

"Crys! Get out of the way!" Gold shouted, trying to command the shocked Crystal, so the pillar won't destroy her. But Crystal has not moved a bit. She just too shocked to move and closed her eyes, as if she is ready to be destroyed by the pillar. She blocked her head with her hands.

And just before the attack hit the pillar, Crystal could feel something as big as her pushed her on her shoulder backwards, saving herself from death. Crystal closed its eyes, as that "something" wrapped her head with hands, blocking the Power Gem attack from hitting her. Crystal fell, along with that "something" or "someone" above her.

_Braaakkkk... Bruuukkk... _The sound of the pillar falling is spread to the surroundings of the restaurant, leaving a ruin on the entrance.

Gold.

"You are okay, right?" Gold said, as he began to raise from Crystal's body, panting heavily. "No hurt, right?" he continued, giving a serious and worried tone to Crystal.

Crystal softened. She could see his body is bleeding, every part of his clothes is torn everywhere, because of the impact of the Power Gem. And for her, she remained unscratched. The gemstones did not touch her a bit, as if Gold did not allow it to.

He suffered all the impact of the Power Gem.

The dust is scattered around the entrance door. The pillar is completely vanished, there is nowhere to be seen again. Some Gemstone could be seen pierced the soil, and flung the table and chair outside which happened to block the way. No, it could not be called as chair again. A piece of wood is better.

The tear started to drop from Crystal's eyes, wetting her cheeks as she had seen Gold's condition. Some blood could be seen spilling from his body. After he had released Crystal from his wrap, Gold sat beside her, greeted Aitaro who approached her with worried tone. Gold suffered this for Crystal.

"Cough! Cough!" Gold released a cough from his mouth, much to Crystal's sadness. "Yo super serious gal! You seem to be all right!" he said, trying to hold the cough. "Aitaro! What's with that look? I'm completely okay!"

"No you are not!" Crystal said, grabbing Gold's shoulder with both of her palms as if she tried to comfort him. "We must take you to the hospital!" she stated.

"Geez.. Come on! Don't you be so worry!" he said, trying to comfort her.

"How could I not!" she disagreed, with a worried tone. "But, thank you, Gold," Crystal said, as her eyes and tone softened, giving a warming look to Gold, to be replied by a grin from Gold.

"Hey, saving a pretty damsel in distress is my specialty," he said, grinning.

"I think the shopkeeper has escaped! Let's get out of here!" Crystal said as she is helping Gold stands.

"Yeah," 

"Who said you could go away that easy?"

Out of the blue, a sound from a dust could be heart. A silhouette of Proton and the other Rocket members could be seen. They smirked, a very disgusting smirk as if they enjoyed themselves because their executive has hurt the dex holder.

"Proton!" Gold shouted briefly.

"Proton? Who..," Crystal said, until the silhouette is revealed, along with the Misdreavus. Proton and the other people who are wearing Rocket uniform, clothing that she knows, and brings back bad memory. "Whaaaaatttt? You are team Rocket?" Crystal said, covering her mouth. "How could you?"

"Misdreavus! Shadow Ball!" Rocket executive commanded his misdreavus, commanding it to attack Cupeon.

Cupeon, who is unaware of this attack, could not move. It just stayed there.

Misdreavus's mouth is glowing, forming a huge black orb, and released it to Cupeon, which is knocked out in one hit.

"NO Cupeon! Return!" Crystal said, grabbing Cupeon's Pokeball which released a red flash of light to Cupeon, and returned it to the Pokeball.

"Crap! We must get away from here!" Gold whispered under his breath after he had seen Cupeon has been knocked out. "Damn! What must I do?" he said.

And from the corner of his eyes, he could see the ground beneath Proton and the other Rocket members is a dusty one, thanks to the fallen pillar, the dust's amount seems to be increased.

And Gold suddenly has an idea. "That's it!" he said.

Crystal, in the other hand, could not do anything. She seems to be surprised by Misdreavus's strength when it knocked out Cupeon easily. She just stared at Gold, as of she put her life on his hand. "What must we do, Gold?" she said, in a low voice, more like a whisper for Gold.

"Prepare your Megapeon. We'll escape," he said.

"But how? You could not fight again, you hurt badly!" Crystal whispered again.

"DO it! Please!" Gold stated.

Crystal, who is shocked by Gold's sudden confidence, just nodded, as she prepared her Megapeon's pokeball. "Okay, Gold," she said, as she prepared her Megapeon and lowered her large hat a little bit.

"Trust me!" Gold said as he patted Crystal's white hat a little bit. "We'll escape!" he continued.

Crystal nodded.

ON the other hand, Proton, who saw Gold's sudden confidence smirked, and gave another command to Misdreavus. "Misdreavus, Perish song!"

Misdreavus opened its mouth wide, and let out a very strong and loud shriek. The shriek seems to kill Gold's Aitaro health so much, as it covered its ears and its condition began to become worser and worser.

"Perish song, is a very great attack. Your Pokemon will be fainted in a matter of time. Give up, now!" Proton said confidently.

"You want me to give up?" Gold said. "Okay, I'll give up," he continued, lowering his head a little.

"What?" Crystal said, shocked by Gold's sudden changing attitude. At first he seems to have so much confidence and now he suddenly give up? What he has in his mind? Crystal thought to herself.

"Good choice!" Proton replied, smirking.

But suddenly, Gold's head is raised, and he poked his tongue, giving Proton a mocking look, and opened his mouth.

"Naahhh... IN your dreams! Aitaro! Focus Punch!" Gold said. Aitaro's tail began to glow, as it dashed forward, to Misdreavus's direction.

"Tch! You were just kidding, were you not?" Proton said, seems to be disgusted by Gold. "I'll let you regret!" Proton said. "And you must know! Focus Puch won't even hit my Misdreavus!" Proton said.

Proton laughed.

"That's true, Gold. What are you doing!" Crystal said. "It won't even hit it!"

"You learners, just watch!" Gold answered confidently.

Crystal is irritated by Gold's confidence, but she just watched. More than twice Gold has amazed her, and this time, Gold's plan is the only opportunity.

"TO the ground!" Gold shouted.

And Aipon did Gold's command.

_Doooommmmm!_

Dust scattered everywhere, just in front of Proton, scattering the tiny particle to every part of the air. Aitaro, Gold, and Crystal is nowhere to be seen, blocked by the dust.

"Damn! GO Golbat! Use Whilrwind!" Proton said hastily, as if he lost his cool.

A bat Pokemon is released from the Pokeball, and moved its wing to create a wind that wiped out the dust.

But it is too late...

"Tck! They have escaped!"


	4. For My Dearest Father

Chapter 3: For My Dearest Father

"Beautiful, is it not?"

"Yeah"

On a calm hill behind a small forest, there is a medium sized place, just like a hut, made of wood, which is stained by gray color, creating a moody aura. But that is the only place where someone could take shelter around the aura, in other words, the travelers don't have any choice to choose any other shelter. Even though the shack could create a moody aura (and creepy one, especially at night), the shack is located in the place where the travelers can see such a beautiful view. The presence of Tohjo Fall could be seen in the front of the hut. The water in the water fall dropped off to the solid rock below, creating a murmur of the drop constantly, as if it is playing a melodic music. The sunset just above the fall is extremely beautiful, one of the best view around the Kanto region. The splash of water from the stone is reflecting the sunlight, giving them rainbow color. All of the Pokemon could be seen resting around the area, staring intently at the waterfall and the river itself, they even look like some sort of family. Pidgeotto, Furret, Graveler, and so many more. The calm breeze seems succeeding in softening the Pokemon's heart. The beautiful view is something that everybody could enjoy. Not only for Pokemon, but also for humans…

The Pokedex holders are not the exception.

Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Silver are resting around the hut. They are staring at the river calmly, as if the flow of river and Tohjo fall has given them so much serenity in this world. The teenagers are taking a rest after so much hard work in their own business, which is no one could know why, but Green, in spite of his huge duty in the Viridian city Gym seems to be the freshest among all of them.

Red is the messy-haired boy. He has a baseball cap on his head, and he is wearing his usual red shirt and usual blue pants. He is resting her head on his hand, and watching the waterfall without any word that is flown from his mouth. He is smiling, but from his expression is somehow tired, as if something has happened to him. Something's big. It seems that he has suffered something or he has experienced a fierce battle. But the battle idea is not a good one. Red is the best trainer if it is come to battle. He got the title "battlers" not for no reason.

Yellow is sitting on the grass, besides Red, watching at the waterfall. She is a pony-tailed blond girl who usually covered her hair with a straw hat. Her outfit is just like an outfit for breeders, who usually are taking card of their herd. Yellow vest which is covered her inner black long shirt could be seen, along with her long pants. She is the shortest among all the five, but she also is the most kind-hearted one. She is the only one who dislikes battle, the one who will battle a Pokemon if it is the last choice. She received the title "healer" from the Professor for her ability to heal. She patted the rodent electric Pokemon, Pikachu, called Pika and Chuchu dearly. Occasionally, she took a worried glance at Red, being concern because of his expression.

Blue is sitting besides Yellow, resting her body on the wooden wall. She is the oldest among the Pokedex holder, but she also the most cunning. She is a woman with so many or, maybe countless diabolical plan. But somehow, she is accepted dearly by the other Pokedex holder, because of her willingness to help each other. She has long brown eyes and blue eyes, and slender body. She is wearing her usual hat, which was given by Silver. She is also wearing sleeveless blue shirt and short red skirt. Maybe she is the most not connected person with her title, "the evolver". Someone who receives this title should be someone who reads book a lot, not like her. But, she is someone who has special ability to do that, from her experience.

Green is standing behind Blue. He is a tall man with brown spiky hair. He is maybe the smartest and someone who has the strongest brain among all of them. He is wearing his usual black shirt and long pants. Eyes of pure boredom could be seen decorating his face, as he is staring at the waterfall and yawned. He pocketed his palm and sighed, maybe he is thinking about the waste of time here, or maybe he is thinking of his Gym, or maybe he is thinking about some sort of way to train his Pokemon faster. "The trainer" is a title he got form Professor Oak, his own grandfather.

Silver is not Kanto Pokedex Holder, but Johto. But, because of his friendship with Blue, his childhood friend, he knows the other Pokedex holder quiet well as he usually hangs out with them. He has red long hair and smart eyes, with black long shirt and pants, with some white line lined on some part of his shirt. His eyes staring calmly at the waterfall. "The trader" is a title he got from the Pokemon Professor.

"Red, What's happened?" Yellow said.

Yellow could feel that all heads are looking at her straightly, because of her sudden words that were flown, making her blush slightly because of becoming the center of attention. She took a glance to Red, to whom she was asking to. He shrugged a little and let out a sigh from his mouth.

"Come on, Red! It's not like you to be so calm like this," Green said, adding Yellow statement. Green is maybe Red's rival, but he also is his best friend. Completely calm, Green crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned. "Is it because of your stupid father?"

Red's attention is grabbed by the word "father" which is released from his mouth. All heads, except Silver, are turned to Green's head, who began to close his eyes, as if he is thinking of something. Red stared at Green with his deadly stare. He tightened his fist, as if he is ready for a battle. Not a battle of Pokemon, but battle physically of two humans.

Blue gave her an "Are you stupid" look, looking irritated at Green's question. Talking about Red's father is something which is avoided by him, usually it is ended with a punch from Red to whoever who asked it from the first place. Yellow began becoming sad and confused after every minute. She knew what they are talking about, but she did not know what to do or what to say. Only Silver who does not have any clue about this situation. But he does not care though, as he is staring at the waterfall continuously and endlessly, with so much thought which is flown to his brain.

Today is the day when Red's father died.

The silence began covered the five of them, much for the displeasure for the girls, Yellow and Blue. Green opened his eyes, replying Red's glare with eyes which are not less scary than Red, and for Silver, he is the only one who is not disturbed by this situation, as he kept watching the panorama.

"You look like someone who knows nothing, Green," Red said. He resisted his anger so much until his face turned Red, just like his name.

"I know you too well, I think, Red. I think you are the one who does not know about your truly self," Green replied, squinting his eyes a little bit as he is emphasizing the last words.

"Whatever," Red said, rolling his eyes, backing Green and the others, as he is staring at Red's back. Everybody, someone who does not know about him must say that Green is giving Red a mocking look, but the Pokedex holders know that inside Green's heart, he is a good man in heart; maybe he just said that to show his sympathy, even though his way to show this is kind of irritating.

Red began to walk to the thick forest which happened to nearby. He paced to the thick forest, which seems to be dominated by beautiful Oak tree.

"Red! Where are you going!" Yellow called him, starting to stand up from her seat. Her Pokemon and Red's pokemon, Pika and Chuchu with her began to pace forward, following Red. Unlike her usual behavior, she does not seem eager to wait for the other 3 who are staring at them intently. Even Silver's attention managed to be grabbed by Red's sudden pace, as he is looking at the two of them, Red and Yellow, with a rather confused look.

Yellow kept shouting at Red and waving her little hand frantically, not to be cared by him. His Pokemon, Pika began to shout him with its usual growl, but he does not care too. Red disappeared, followed by Yellow and the two rodent Pokemons.

Green, Blue, and Silver kept staring at the as Red and Yellow are disappearing to thin air.

"Look at what you have done! Green!" Blue said, taking a glance at Green who is behind her. Now she is the only girl who is left behind.

"I didn't do anything," Green replied, closing his eyes as he is replying Blue's statement with a calm tone. "I just told him the truth," he continued.

"Look at the impact!"

"That's not my fault. Talk like that to Red's uncontrollable emotion!" Green said, defending himself from Blue's outburst.

"Ok!" Blue said. "Must I tell Red like this, 'Green is the right one! You must control your emotion!'" Blue said as she is mimicking herself, imagining herself when she talked like that to Red. "I will end up scolded!"

"Whatever," Green said as he is rolling his eyes.

"You meanie!"

"Did anyone ever tell you, that you talk too much?"

"Don't copy your own words! You have told me countless time!"

The Tohjo fall's water keeps falling to the solid rock as they are quarreling each other (erratum! Blue is the one who is talking, Green is only rolled his eyes and looked as calm as he is. Right now, Blue is like talking to a wall), adding the noisy in this area. The sun began to set more, starting to be replaced by the crescent moon, which is soared so high in the sky above, showing its beauty to the humanity. The river is reflecting the moon as its shadow could be seen on the river.

Silver's stare softened as he saw the river. It is sparkling so brightly. He does not seem to be bothered by the two of them. Weird for him, as he usually will end up siding Blue and gave Green an intimidation. Right now, he is the calmest among all of them.

_**Somewhere in the forest…**_

"Red! Red! Wait for me!"

The forest near Tohjo fall is indeed the thick one, a good habitat for forest Pokemon. Some Pidgeys and Pidgeottoes could be seen flying above Red and Yellow, soaring through the air, Whoopers and Quagsire too could be seen along the tiny pond which happened to be nearby, as they are diving to the water. The pond is somehow a pure one, where there is no any trash and pollutants there, shaded gracefully by the moon. For some people, the Tohjo fall and the area that surrounds it is something where human and Pokemon could share the land, looking for friends together, comrades, and maybe even rival.

Red and Yellow could be seen from a distance. Yellow is chasing Red with her little leg. Yellow's legs are indeed little, because of her short body, but she chased Red as possible as she can. Sadly, Red did not seem to care about Yellow's existence behind him, as he keeps walking to the inner part of the forest.

Yellow's panting slightly. She kept walking to chase Red. She is worried about him indeed (You know Yellow's disposition, right?), but she also a little fed up because Red is completely ignored her, even he has not given her any eye contact since they had entered the forest.

Red, who usually gets lost in the forest, has not given Yellow any sign of confusion in his face, as if he knows where to go, and he seems not wanting Yellow to go. He has not commanded him to. Yellow knew this, as she keeps walking through the thick Oak trees, following Red.

The Oak trees in the forest are the big one and the thick one too. Yellow could know by looking at the tree from the first time that the youngest tree is 100 years old. The bushes around the trees are not less thick, creating a crowd aura around the forest, full of life. Some of the fruit could be seen dangle on the bushes, giving life for another animal, and maybe, human.

Red kept going straight to the forest, and Yellow followed him, even though she began to determine whether it is the best choice to let Red go, giving him some quality of time to think. But Yellow knew, Red is not a kind of loner guy. He needs someone to talk to. If it is not her right now, who else?

Green? Out of question.

Blue? Not now, not yet.

Silver? He does not even know the problem.

Out of the blue, near the cliff, around 300 meters from where Red and Yellow separated from Green, Blue, and Silver, Red stopped his pace suddenly. Then, he looked around, turning his head left and right, as if he is looking for direction. But the determined face which is formed on his face could let everybody knows, that he is not lost, not the usual Red. Yellow mimicked his behavior, looking around to see what's happened. Pika and Chuchu are already there, looking at the battler's face with a worried expression formed on the face, and growling slightly in serious tone.

The moonlight even shades the steep cliff, showing its beauty until to this distance. There seems to be no Pokemon around, this area is completely desolated from any creature. It is surprising for Red to find this place, if not because of his serious face; everybody will say that he is lost now.

The cliff is a steep one, where even a professional hiker could fall there, ending his or her life. Yellow gulped when she imagined this. Even the rock looked fragile, as if it is ready to fall in any second, not giving any chance to climb it up.

Red finally stopped looking around when he seemed to find the object he has been trying to search for. His eyes squinted to the object on the ground, as though he does not letting it to escape from his eyes. This grabbed Yellow's attention. She narrowed her amber eyes and staring at the object.

A stone… A tablet? There seems to be an inscription here. The stone is stabbed to the ground, and the writing is there. It is a little old and dusty. The stone is full of cracks, and it looked somewhat fragile. But the writing, even though it is not so clear, it could be read piece by piece.

HERE LIES ****

THE BELOVED HUSBAND OF ***

FATHER OF RED

Yellow's body began to tremble after she had seen this. This is not a mere stone! This is a tomb! Moreover, this seems to be the tomb for…

"What's so special Yellow?"

Out of the blue, Red said calmly, with a serious tone. Yellow turned her head. It is very rare for Red to talk like this. As he is taking a glance, she could see Red is crossing his arms in front of his chest and his face seems to be darkened, and the sad aura could be spread from his body. It is as if he is going to cry.

"This is the tomb of my father."

Author's notes: From now on, I will began writing about Author's note. Firstly, I would like to tell you that this part is sort of short, and I can't say that this is the best from me. I know I could do this better. But I am human being like you, what I could expect?

The name of Red's father is not seen here. I can't bring myself to make another original character, so sorry for it, okay? Don't scold me!

And Yellow's outfit is sort of hard to be described, but that's the only thing I have here.

Please Review!


	5. The Moment In Silence

Chapter 4: The Moment In Silence

"Phew… We were lucky for being able to get away."

"To whom you should thank?" 

Gold and Crystal are resting on Meganium's back, while it is running hastily through the road. Maybe the society will called them as the culprit of confounding tranquility, but luckily, New Bark town is a small town with a dollop of civilians, so there is no even a single man here, not even a breath of creature here. Gold is resting his body on the Meganium's back painstakingly, because of the impact of Misdreavus's power gem. The scratches on his back have not been healed. Crystal looked at the injured boy with a sympathized look of hers. And she felt kind of guilty for her lack of reflect. She still does not know why she could not move her legs back then, as if she was paralyzed by a Pokemon.

But it was not because of Pokemon. Crystal knows that full well.

She just could not move back then. She did not know why either. But whatever it was, it made her best friend and her Pokemon hurt badly. And it was not a good sight to be seen by her. Crystal is not a fragile girl, but to see something like this, and that she acknowledged that it is her fault, she just sobbed silently.

Gold's attention when he heard a sob sound besides him. He turned his head to see Crystal is crying.

"Ah, super serious gal is really crying? It's a surprise for me!" He said insensitively and grinning, as if he is fully recovered from his wound. His grin is extremely wide, just like a grin of a kindergarten kid. But from his tone, everybody could know that he is still hurt.

"Of course I am! You are my best friend! Only a cold guy who won't do anything if his or her friend is hurt!" she said, releasing her rage because of her insensitive and lively personality.

Gold's eyes softened a little, then, he lowered his hat, hiding his blush which is suddenly going up to his cheek. He relaxed himself and muttered a word under his breath.

"Thanks." 

Meganium kept pacing on the tall grass when the road has finally ended. The tall grass is very dangerous place, because there are so many wild Pokemons will be spawned there. But Crystal did not care, as she commanded her Meganium to keep running, hoping that their chaser, team rocket will not be behind them.

The sun in the sky is still shining, spreading its light to the tall grass. The Meganium's sound of pace is heard around the tall grass, making some of wild Pokemon appeared. But thanks for Meganium's strength, they could continue their journey without any problem. Meganium did not need any command from Crystal either, it just beat every single Pokemon that blocked their way.

"Hey Crystal!" Gold suddenly said, after a brief moment of minute. "Where will we go now?" he said. He seems to have healed his wound (even though nobody knows how) and he looks fitter than before. But he is still panting because of exhaustion, even though he hid it a little. He grabbed his billiard cue (nobody knows how that stupid cue survived from team rocket's attack) and placed it on his shoulder.

"Well, let's heal your wound first," Crystal, who was snapped from her dreams, replied. "Maybe we should heal your wound first," Crystal continued, resting her forefinger on her chin as she is thinking slightly.

"Hey! I don't need that! I could take care of myself!" Gold yelled a little. His tone is the mix of angry and reassure. His grab on the billiard cue become tighter, as he is staring at the pig tailed girl besides him with his amber eyes.

"No you are not! Full of scratches… and you said that you are okay! What a dumb!" she said with tones of anger slightly.

"I am fine, you see?" He said, showing his arm which is full of scratch to Crystal. You could try pinching it if you don't believe me.

Crystal says nothing. Instead, she leaned closer to Gold and place one of her palms on Gold's arm gently. Just when the touch has happened, Gold cried in pain, much for her displeasure. Crystal sweat dropped.

"Is this what you say okay?" She said, fixing the position of her hat because of the strong wind which happened to pass by. She frowned, not be able to believe what Gold just said.

"That's only an accident!" Gold said, puffing up his chest proudly with eyes full of hope. "Here! You could try it again!" Gold said, smiling at Crystal an offered his arm again once more.

Crystal sighed, knowing that the respond from Gold will be the same. She touched Gold's arm on different place gently, hoping that he will cry in pain again, so that she has a reason to heal them.

And Gold does.

"So, what? Still saying that you are fit enough to move again?" She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and sighed. She looked at Gold with a pitiful look, and begging look too, so that at least he could obey her suggestion.

"Okay, okay," Gold said, blowing the scratched on his arm and scratched his messy hair a little. He closed his eyes. "Okay, just for a brief moment only. Got it, super serious gal?" he emphasized.

"Okay," Crystal sang happily, much for her pleasure to have won arguing.

In the Pokemart.

"Okay, let's see… first aid box…oh, it's there!"

The lack of presence of hospital in New Bark town made they could not find any please to heal Gold's wound. The first aid box from the Pokemart is the best choice for them. Even though Gold groaned much, but he obeyed Crystal's command to stay around Meganium, in order to heal his wound (Gold does not like to stay in one place so long. He is someone who bored often), while she entered the Pokemart and bought the first aid box.

The Pokemart is a blue-roofed house whose wall is stained by white color. It is a place to buy some goods for Pokemon, but they recently sold human's good's too. Just like the first aid box. The atmosphere of the Poke mart is still exhilarating. The good which is sole by the mart is also a good and cheap one too.

"Ah! It's a long time to see a new customer! I was bored to see old customer again from time to time," the shopkeeper said, when Crystal paid her. She is a middle aged-woman who is wearing the usual uniform. She is extremely skinny and she is a little too old for her age. Her hair has black color and it is cut shortly.

"Oh yeah! Thanks to hear that!" Crystal replied happily, even though she still thought about how shrill she is to be bored by the old customer, and she seemed to expose it. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome young girl!"

Crystal exited the Poke mart. Then, after a quiet brief moment of running hastily, she found Meganium is taking a rest, and Gold is patting its head with a smile. Meganium seems to be comfortable by his touch, as Crystal could see that the leaf Pokemon is actually smiling.

"Hey!" she shouted a little, grabbing Gold's attention. He turned his head, to see Crystal with a hand is holding a plastic bag and the other hand is holding her chest. Gold could notice that her eyes are softened.

"Hey, I see you have bought the medicine," Gold said, with a goofy grin which is decorated on his face. "And, what's with that look?" he continued.

"No, nothing. I'm just a little shocked when I saw that Mega is happy to be patted by your hand," she said, closing her eyes as she tried to explain the matter to Gold. "Usually it only let me to do it. It refused every touch from the other hand, except Yellow," she continued, finally opening her eyes.

"Of course I am a nice guy! You don't to doubt me, miss serious!" Gold replied, with a grin. He lifted his thumb and showed her a thumb up.

Crystal sighed a little when she heard that Gold began to call her Miss serious. Typical of Gold, for calling his friends with a nickname. Nobody knows why everybody wants to be near with him until now if he still does his habit. If Gold called her like that, she would have sighed and lowered her head in defeat.

"Come on! Let me bandage your wound!" Crystal said, taking the first aid box gently. It is a usual white box with the red cross sign in the front of it. Usual design for a first aid box. She opened it and took a bandage and a bottle of wound medicine. She began to read the instruction, and opened the cover.

"Give me your hand!" Crystal said. Gold gave her his hand, and let her bandage his wound.

"Okay, wrap like this… and this…and that… tie the end here… end… Perfect!" Crystal murmured as she kept her work in good way. She bandaged Gold's wound perfectly, just like a real doctor.

"Wow, Crys! I don't know that you are so good in healing a wound!" Gold grinned, moving his bandaged arm slightly as he observed the roller bandage happily. "You just like… a real doctor!" he continued.

Crystal blushed slightly when she heard that. It's very rare for her to get praise from the other people except from Professor Oak. She really spent her time in laboratory too much, until she felt a little surprised when she got praise from Gold.

"Oh, thanks, and besides…," she said, suddenly stopping her words out of the blue. She began to blush more.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Let's say that I don't want to make you hurt furthermore," Crystal continued.

"I'm just making you a mess today, aren't I?" Gold said, not with a grin anymore, but with a softened eyes. Crystal does not know about this, but it made his amber eyes began to glow, as if Gold released a very bright and warm energy from his eyes. Crystal replied Gold's stare, as they are staring at each other warmly.

It is really a good view to behold. A man and woman stared at each other, as if they felt comfortable when they did that. The calm breeze and the sunlight shades them with a very glamorous light, giving them eternity and serenity they need now. The calm breeze caressed their skin as they watched at each other intently.

And Mega gave them a big yawn, surprising them, much for Gold and Crystal displeasure. Gold and Crystal jumped apart, looking at each other guiltily. Crystal hastily moved to Mega's side and patted it. "Ow, sorry Mega! You must be very tired right?"

Gold sighed, as though he is a little disappointed (Oh, man! Who will not). He scratched the bag of his head with his bandaged arm, and looked at the sky, which is very blue and azure this time.

"Ah right!" Crystal yelled out of the blue, making Gold jumped a little out of surprise. Gold turned his head to the pig tailed gal near him, and stared at her. "What is it?"

"How about the professor? We totally forgot about them!" She said, clasping her hands, looked worried. She stared at Gold with a confused look just like a kid who loses his or her mother. Her big hat with red ribbon which covers her hair tilted slightly because of the sudden outburst.

"Oh yeah!" Gold replied. Gold is embarrassed slightly, to remember that he is actually the one who was very passionate to meet the professors, and help them if they need it. Now, he completely forgets about it, because of the past staring moment (which Gold disappointed to) that happened between him and Crystal.

"Come on! Gold! Come here!" Crystal said. She has already mounted on Mega's back, much for the Pokemon's displeasure (its nap is disturbed), even though it does not show that, for the respect for its trainer.

"Okay, okay," Gold replied, and began to mount on Mega's back.

Without any command, Mega ran hastily, as if it has known the destination they are going to.

Professor Elm's Pokemon laboratory.


	6. From Hoenn With Love 1

From Hoenn with Love 1

At the northern part of Littleroot town, in a jungle full of tree barks and grass patch, two silhouettes can be seen running across the forest, ignoring every kind of Pokemons who are spawned frequently there. The sound of footsteps of the two teenagers that passed every inch of grass patch along with the sound of rustling bushed could be heard everywhere. Zigzagoon, Taillow, and every other Pokemon's growl could be heard too, but not as often as the rustling bushes. But they simply disregard them, as if they are in a very busy state, not wanting anyone to interrupt.

The sun is shining brightly, a typical day for summer time in Hoenn. The scorched sun is emanating its light to all direction of the jungle, and to every corner of it. Even though the forest is thick, but the sun somehow can still give its light to the deepest bushes. The light which penetrates the plant gives so much joy to the grass Pokemons below, for they rarely get so much light like this.

Although the Hoenn's summer is considered as the best summer in the Pokemon world, the sun this day is absolutely active giving hotness to the air, as if it does not want to escape every little chance for it to shine. It is supported by the no wind environment. For usually, there is some calm breeze behind the small wood, fluttering the tip of the leaves happily, giving a little cool, mild air to the plant and Pokemon, but not this day, as if the sun wants to keep its domination and makes all of the creatures on the Hoenn dry (not for some grass Pokemon, fortunately).

Fresh sweat could be seen drenching one of the teenager's shirts. But he also simply ignored it. They keep running across the forest, wanting to find a large, spacious area where they can fly using their bird Pokemon (or maybe one of the teenager's pokemon I guess), soaring to the sky above, and reaching for another region which lies only to the north.

"Sapphire!" one of the teenager shouted, trying to gasp another part of thin air for his precious breath, and giving his body a chance to make another pace to chase the other teenager. He seems to be the most tired among the two of them.

"What is it?" the other one, Sapphire, replied. She looked back to face her comrade, partner, and best friend. Even though she is a girl, she seems to have so much amount of energy stored in her thin, slender body. As she and the other teenager are pacing across the jungle, they began talking.

"I must say, I'm quite surprised to see you this enthusiastic towards this kind of stuff. I think your best intention is just food," he said, chuckling at his remark. He knows that maybe it is not a good beginning to start the conversation, but he just kept his smile on his charming face, decorated by the fluttering white bandana-hat, which is blown slowly by the wind that he created by himself.

"And I should be surprised that you are not doing any brushing because of your sweat which is drenching all your body," she said, replying his remark as they keep pacing, ignoring their tiredness.

"I know the condition, Sapphire," he replied, a little bit annoyed by the disturbing remark by Sapphire. He sighed a little and kept pacing just behind the girl.

"I know too, Ruby," Sapphire replied, as the girl took a smirk on Ruby's face, painted by a color that is too blind to see.

The silence began covering the two of them. Only the sound of rustling bushes and the sound of some Pokemons which are spawned here and there could be heard. The wind also nothing but disappears, and the calm breeze is nowhere to be felt. As if the breeze and wind is just exist for them only to hear them talking about high quality conversation, and disappears without any trace.

"I wonder where Emerald is now" Ruby said, as they keep pacing on the grass patch. Unluckily, Sapphire seems does not hear this as she kept her pace, not wanting to be interrupted by another stupid conversation by Ruby.

The bushes replied with a small rustle that covers the atmosphere and environment around them.

"Hey Sapphire?" Ruby said again, wanting to break the ice as he kept talking about another thing which Sapphire of course, does not seem to hear it. It is pretty weird for Ruby, wanting to take a conversation very much. But he just feels strange this day. A phone call suddenly came, commanding them to take a road to Kanto-Johto as quick as possible. It's not Professor Oak's style to be so hasty like this. He did not tell anything about the objection or else, and he just confused of his attitude. Now that Sapphire is Professor Birch's daughter, he just hopes that she could know something (which is surely not, but he still has a faith in it).

Sapphire, on the other hand, seems to be a little bit shaken… or something that Ruby can not see tangibly. She is usually a loud girl, someone who always seems to have an intention to break every ear drum that blocks her voice. But not this time, she is merely a quiet person.

Ruby is slightly a little bit worried about this. But he does not know, a rough stone will be the one who will answer his question.

"Hey Sapphire!" Ruby said again, with a little shout that only he can make.

"What is… whoaaa!"

"What?" 

And just in a mere second, Sapphire fell to the ground just beneath her, landing on the knee first. Some bruises could be seen covering her slender body. Even though it is all just a small cut, but Ruby knows, that it is a little bit hurt, just from her expression. Sapphire cursed the rock that she was tripped before, and trying to walk again by herself.

Just for another second as Sapphire is trying to walk, she can't make her body does what she wants. She dropped to the ground again, gritting her teeth as she endures her injured leg.

"Hey, Sapphire, are you okay?" Ruby said, a stupid question for Sapphire to answer.

"Do I look okay for you?" she replied with anger for just asking a stupid, tangible question.

"Okay, so well," Ruby began to move his arm.

"What? But… Hey!" Sapphire said as she blushed slightly. Ruby picked her up, bridal style. Maybe Ruby is not the strongest teenager in the world, but Sapphire's weight is not so much burden for him.

"Put me back!" Sapphire said, as she simply began to be loud again, demanding her partner to put her back, even though one side of her heart does not want to.

"Just shut it!" Ruby replied.

Their short journey of theirs is continued, with a much less rustling bushes sound, and as they disappeared into thin air, the sound of Taillow could be heard everywhere, as if they love seeing the two of them walk in peace, to their destination.


	7. The Ruined Laboratory

A certain Meganium ran across the stony road fast, covered by the sunlight that it loves most. The sunlight hit the leaf Pokemon's body, creating a mimicking shadow on the ground. On the top of the Pokemon, two certain teenagers could be seen. Maybe everybody that sees them will says that they are having a date and they are enjoying themselves right now. But if one takes a look at them in a closer look, not only seeing, but also observing, even the densest and the stupidest person will say that they are having a lot in their mind.

Gold sat on the back of Meganium's ventral body. As the leaf Pokemon kept panting heavily, showing the exhaustion of it as it only keeps running for about 15 minutes without stopping, Gold has a serious look on his face. It is rare to be seen, everybody must say. Usually Gold will only gives a serious look when he is gambling or something, but this time is not. His body is full of bruises and bandages, as the cause of Mismagius's power gem from his rendezvous with Team Rocket Proton. But he can't say anything about it. It was a cause of his recklessness either.

In front of Gold, a certain blue haired girl, which is curved upwards just like a pigtail could be seen. It is Crystal. Even though her new hat covered her eyes, but from the curved of her lips, everybody could know that she is worried, extremely. But maybe she wanted to hide it, by looking at her gritted teeth. Crystal is really a serious girl, but this time, his face showed a lot of weakness, which was proven by her, saved by Gold from being hit by Mismagius's attack.

Crystal thanked the baseball capped teenager behind him so much. If he did not pushed her, maybe she had been in a hospital room of New Bark town now. Rarely, Gold can be a knight who saved a princess, and that was happened just a while ago. Crystal must say, that Gold can be put in a serious danger because of his recklessness and short-mind, but he also can be very sweet towards his friend, sacrificing him for the sake of his friend. Note to Crystal: his recklessness can be one of Gold's attractive behavior and ability.

The Professor Elm Pokemon Elm could be seen from a distance, shaded by the light from the sunshine. The professor Elm is not as big as the other Professor's house, as a result of him being the youngest professor in the world (he and Professor Araragi from Isshu region to be précised), making him to get the lowest money from the world government, making him can only build a small house for his research. But now, his house is maybe the biggest and the most elegance in the New Bark town, and that made the town civilians proud. Extremely proud.

Just a few meters from the house's door, Crystal dismounted from the leaf Pokemon, and opened the door. Gold dismounted from the Pokemon too, but he fell because of his lack of balance, a result of his injury. With a small thud on his arm, on which he landed on first, Gold growled in pain, cursing his lack of ability to move. He rubbed his bruises a little, just making his injury worsen, even though only a little bit.

Crystal, as she watched the scenery, giggled, thinking of how Gold can be so stubborn. But she just could not say anything though, because she actually was the cause of his injury. It is because of her that he must take a lot of pain like this. After she had finished giggling at herself, she approached the outgoing, yet can be so annoying man, and began saying.

"You should not force yourself, Gold," Crystal said, gently fixed the bandage which was torn, thanks for the small fall that Gold experienced. She delicately repaired the position of it, ignoring Gold's unknowing look, ignoring the hotness of the air, ignoring the yawn of a certain leaf Pokemon.

"What? You were saying that I am weak?" Gold said, with a slight grin graced upon his lips. A grin that made his lips curved in a certain way that only he can make, and he does not need any training to keep the grin just like that. Typical grin of Gold, something that makes his outgoing disposition can be so annoying, just like Blue, but Gold is the male one.

Crystal just sighed.

"Come on, just manage your wound and let's come in!" Crystal said with a slight scowl crossed her face. She twirled the door knob and opened it, just to be surprised by what she will see. Just as she and Gold watched and took a view of the laboratory, their eyes widened, and a pale color can be seen from Crystal's skin.

This is not longer a laboratory. Maybe a warehouse is a better call. The Pokemon laboratory of Elm's has been ruined. Nothing can be seen in a proper way. Crystal and Gold know that Professor Elm is not a neat person, and Crystal has warned him a little. But this place is in a total mess. The book can be seen everywhere, torn book, to be précised. The Pokeball, consisting poor Pokemon could be seen, and the dust, is everywhere, as if it loved to part of the mess. The scratch of Pokemon can be seen from the wall, and the furniture has fallen everywhere. This is not a good sight to behold.

"What-the-hell?" Gold said with a curse that can be flown only from his mouth.

"What?" Crystal said, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do.

"Professor Elm!" Gold shouted, forgetting all his injury he has.

Yeah, the wisest person that Gold knows is Professor Elm (beside his mother, but he just can't say that she is wiser than Professor Elm). Since his first journey, Gold saw the Professor as a figure of teacher, who taught him about breeding, the aspect that Gold specialized in. Moreover, Professor Elm trusted Gold so much, despite of his antiques, but he trusted him anyway.

"Professor Oak!" Crystal shouted, ignoring Gold.

Crystal is Professor Oak's assistant, and she just so worried about his master, I mean the Professor's condition. But, every crazy person knows, that the Professor won't be all right, if we took a glance at the mess of the laboratory. It's Professor Elm's laboratory, but Professor's Oak must be here too, because Crystal got the call from Professor Oak from Professor Elm's videophone.

And now, the big question is… where are they?

"Look, Crys, there are some footprints here!"

Crystal looked at the floor. Indeed, there are some footprints, there are a lot of them. Crystal cursed herself for finding it so late. What kind of Professor assistant is she? The footprint is not in the same size, and so there are a lot of people. But the footprint are all the same, showing them that they must be…

"Same footprint, different size," Gold said.

"Yea, there are must be a lot of people who kidnapped the Professors," Crystal said. "Maybe it is a group. A large, evil group from Johto with evil deed," Crystal finished. "It must be…" 

"…Team Rocket," Gold said, face palming himself for not being able to realize the real truth. "How could I do not realize from our first encounter with them," he said, slowly cursed himself. It is as if they did not pay so much attention at Gold's injury, or even Meganium who is waiting outside.

But suddenly, Gold's amber eyes traveled across the room, finding footprint in a high concentration in one narrow place, in front of the bathroom. It is as if something terrifying happened there. It is as though the climax happened there. Gold could see that the door of the bathroom, even though it is still standing, but it is covered by so much destruction, something rare to be found in a laboratory.

"Miss serious gal," Gold said, starting his behavior of calling his friend with nicknames. Nevertheless, Crystal did not mind. Her attention was caught by the total mess, and she simply is analyzing what has happened there. "Look at this!"

Crystal ran toward Gold side, with a frown on her head, showing that she wanted an answer badly. The answer just simply lied in front of her, on the bathroom's door.

"The door, is almost destroyed.,. The joint of it is not in a proper place. It is as if the door is pushed hard," Crystal said, with a hand on her crimson chin.

"Or maybe it was attacked by a Pokemon," Gold guessed, scratching the back of his head.

"It could be," Crystal said.

Out of the blue, Gold tapped the floor with his billiard cue that only Gold and Arceus who know how can the cue still there, Crystal thought. As much as Crystal remembered, Gold did not bring his billiard cue in, and maybe he just did it just like a sort of magic trick.

"Look at this, Crystal," Gold said, forgetting his antiques of calling with nicknames, as if he is very serious this time, or maybe he is too proud of his finding. "A stone which is covered by the sparkle of gem," Gold said.

"Power gem, Mismagius, Team Rocket Proton," Crystal said.

Gold punched the wall beside him with anger that is stored in his middle sized body. His expression is hard to be known. A mix of anger and sadness. The sound of the wall, which is punched by Gold can still be heard, echoed by the closest wall again and again. Crystal just said nothing but seeing him with a sympathized look.

"Calm down, Gold," Crystal said. "Let's take a look at the inside of this bathroom. Maybe we can find a clue of where the professors are," Crystal continued, giving him a faint smile, just trying to comfort Gold.

Crystal opened the bathroom. And what she found is not what she expected to be found.

The bathroom is in a total mess too. The sharp stone which was emanated by the Power gem attack can be seen everywhere. There are stabbed on the wall, even though it is made of marble. The smell of it is not a good smell, the smell of ghost Pokemon. The toilet has been destroyed, including the bath up. It is not a proper bathroom again. The gem of the ghost Pokemon could be seen scattered on the floor, and the red liquid could be seen, even though it was only in a small amount.

The short sight of blood is enough to make Crystal more and more worry.

"Professor… could they be," Crystal said, can not say the last word which is sort of painful.

"No, they are not die. The blood is only of a small amount. It's impossible," Gold said.

Crystal took a disbelieve look at Gold. How could he can be so genious this time, surpassing even Silver?

"Gold, how could you be so smart like this?" Crystal said.

Gold tilted his head, and burst in laugh, just like his usual self again.

"Whoa, miss serious gal!" Gold said again, scratching the back of his head. " I'm not that smart. I just think with my brain, that's all!" Gold explained.

"Ooookkkkayyy?" Crystal said, not knowing what to say.

"Good for you to know," Gold replied, rubbing his nose, his another usual behavior.

"But Gold, look at this," Crystal said, pointing at the mirror in front of them.

"What?"

"This mirror, even though it is bombarded by the Power gem, but it is not destroyed, maybe the professor?" Crystal continued, still unsure.

"What?" 

"They protected it, maybe it consisted of a certain clue that we could know?" Crystal continued again.

Gold eyes widened.

"You are right!" Gold said, punching his fist to the air, until he looked down again. "But how can they give us a clue there?" Gold said, began approaching the mirror and looked at the back of it, and checking the mirror slightly. "There is nothing here," he continued.

Crystal stood still, eyes closed, until she looked up at Gold with glee.

"I think I know," she said with a smile graced upon her lips.

"What?"

"Maybe if I do this," she said, blowing the mirror with an amount of water vapor, making a slight turbid color on the mirror. "Maybe there is some kind of message," she said, as she kept blowing, making the mirror more turbid.

And that's it! The message could be seen, even though it is a little fade, but it is enough to be seen.

Their eyes widened a little when they looked at the message.

"_Poem of civilization"_

"_Call Platina from Sinnoh region"_

They exchanged glance.

"What is it supposed to be mean?" 


End file.
